vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bercouli
Summary Bercouli (ベルクーリ, Berukūri), also known as Bercouli Synthesis One (ベルクーリ・シンセシス・ワン, Berukūri Shinseshisu Wan), was a supporting character in the Alicization Arc. He was one of the founders of Rulid Village, as well as the leader of the Integrity Knights, and the oldest Integrity Knight in existence. Bercouli's weapon of choice was the Time Piercing Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Bercouli, Bercouli Synthesis One, The Legend Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: Around 40 physically, around 300 mentally Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Integrity Knight, Swordsman (Former), guard chief (Former), co-founder of Rulid Village (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; All Integrity Knights do not age due to their lifespan being frozen by Quinella), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Master Swordsman, Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Spatial Manipulation & Time Manipulation (via the Time Piercing Sword. Can attack not only both the past and the future, but also anywhere the opponent is standing. However, to attack the future from a distance, the user must calculate where an opponent would be at the specific time the user wants. In contrast, attacking the past does not need the user to calculate where the opponent would be because the attack will always hit the opponent, however the user could only attack 10 minutes back. The upside to attacking the past however is that it also has an added effect of instantly killing the target, because messing with the past messes with the system, or reality of the world), Possible Resistance to Law Manipulation (Broke the Seal of the Right Eye) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Should be comparable to Alice and other Integrity Knights). Release Recollection ignores conventional durability by instantly killing the target. Speed: Unknown (Comparable to other Integrity Knights and Eugeo) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Should be comparable to, if not superior to Eugeo) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Should be comparable to Alice and Eugeo) Range: Standard melee range with the Time Piercing Sword. Can ignore distance with Armament Full Control Art and Release Recollection. Standard Equipment: *'Time Piercing Sword': A Divine Object-class sword that has the ability to pierce time. Its abilities are located in the Notable Attacks/Techniques section. Intelligence: Bercouli has around 300 years of fighting experience and is said to be a legend within the Underworld. He is a person with an impressive level of concentration, yet also relaxed even in intense situations, as he was able to maintain focus on his «Armament Full Control Art» even while leisurely conversing with Eugeo. Although Bercouli was the commander of the Integrity Knights and had his memories of his previous life suppressed, he maintained his critical thinking, as he held faint distrust against the instructions handed down by the Chamber of Elders, but nonetheless continued fighting on the church's side due to his wish for peace, and knowing peace would be impossible without the Axiom Church. However, because of Bercouli's immense experience in both battles and in life, he is extremely self-confident and prideful. Weaknesses: Is extremely self-confident and prideful, which makes him not use Release Recollection. Was held back before and didn't have a free will by having to follow the Seal of the Right Eye. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If Bercouli loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Time Piercing Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Time Piercing Sword can interfere with the perception of time in the Underworld's server. The swords «strengthening» phase allows the user to seemingly slash the future: the sword's force is conserved in a specific place and is unleashed at a specific time, in the form of a powerful heat haze. Due to the nature of this ability, the user must carefully calculate both the time and the place that his opponent will be standing in at a specific time, otherwise, the strike would miss its intended target. **In contrast, the «releasing» phase of the «armament full control» art, or «release recollection», allows the user to, in a sense, slash the past. Normally, the Underworld's Main Visualizer maintains logs of all the movement of Human Units in the past six hundred seconds, or ten minutes. The sword is capable of interfering with these logs, causing the system to mistake the Unit's position at the time of the slash with their position exactly six hundred and one seconds before the slash. This allows the sword to attack a target by slashing at the spot they had stood at in the past. Additionally, due to directly interfering with the system, this slash completely erases the target's Durability (aka life or HP in video game terms), no matter how high the value had been. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults